


LOST AND FOUND

by IMDA



Category: Charlie Puth (Musician), Shawn Mendes (Musician)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-17 14:31:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17562254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IMDA/pseuds/IMDA
Summary: 这是一个借好姐妹账号发布的激情飞车。请您们尽力爱她。





	LOST AND FOUND

**Author's Note:**

> 这是一个借好姐妹账号发布的激情飞车。  
> 请您们尽力爱她。

Girls, girls, girls.  
又一杯马提尼，男孩不常喝酒，头像是撞在了什么东西上，转得厉害，太阳穴跳突着疼，有几下几乎和针扎一样。  
Gucci香水的味道，她的名字。她们的名字。

这是Shawn第一次和男人提出分手。  
“Charlie Puth，”他还记得自己是怎么拎着大包小裹的行李，在关上Charlie家门之前回头告诉他，“我觉得这样对我们都好。”  
他想说，你要是喜欢哪个姑娘，就去追求她，和她光明正大地在一起，然后结婚……可是他说不出来。  
有什么哽在他喉咙里，他只是胡乱摆弄几下手里背包的拎手，就回过身走了。  
曼哈顿清晨的阳光明晃晃的，却一丝一毫的温度都没有。

Charlie在门口盯着他的背影。七月。院子里几棵树全漫不经心开着花，淡香钻进他鼻腔，却激出了眼泪。他看了一会儿，终究不看了，抬起头望着天，过了几分钟，干脆把门关上。  
水绿的瞳眸外边裹着一圈焦糖的色泽，特点鲜明的眉毛，高低适宜的鼻梁，加之饱满的双唇，配合着那样含笑的神情，时常挂在这张脸孔上。  
谁会不肖想这样的年轻男人？不仅Shawn喜欢他，女孩们也喜欢他。他性格相对温柔，合群又不忌讳玩笑，什么场合大家都爱带着他，他也需要这些人脉。  
说他爱玩，他承认，二十几岁的年龄，他们泡在俱乐部里相互罚酒，保龄球一打有的时候就是一个通宵，派对每两周总有一次，他都不缺席。  
可是说他喜欢上别人，从这段关系里疏离出去，他对Shawn Mendes说，我可去他妈的。  
怎么可能。  
自从有了这个大男孩，他心里就像被Shawn的一举一动占满了，再装不下另外一个人。  
他不知道自己衬衫上的唇印到底是哪个姑娘的，但恕他放下所有的绅士风度，他希望这个人从自己眼前永远消失。

他还记得Shawn第一次吻他，那是他们友谊降温之后两年，这个人不知道从哪冒出来，杜松子酒喝得迷迷糊糊，却在亲吻之后用那样的眼神看着他。  
仿佛他是卢浮宫里最珍贵最易碎的圣像。  
那样的眼神太重了，他都怕自己伸出双手接不住暖意，会让男孩的一颗心落在地面上。

没有波折的故事，没有大风大浪，他们在一起，安安静静地生长着，彼此庇佑。没有drama，没有scandal，他们甚至没有公开，为了过安生日子，Charlie想，不说也是好事。

又不是中世纪，没必要让别人知道，本来就是两个人的事。Shawn也这么想着。时间久了，他们在别人面前倒也表演得熟练，就算是住在一处，媒体也权当他们是合租boys dorm。  
晚上推开门，他寒暄着，推开家门，像个合格的室友那样。  
转眼门关上了，世界就剩下他们两个，男孩会迅速扔下身上所有东西，凑到男人身上，闻嗅他领口半甜的沐浴露味道。  
“嘿！”Charlie半推半搡，但是从来没有真要拒绝的意愿，往往是他身子先软下去，然后一边胡乱骂着什么，一边去脱男孩一层一层的外套衬衫，轻轻咬着结实的肩膀，然后一只手埋在对方头发里，威胁似的看着那双拿铁色的眼睛。

“Do it, enough foreplay.”

Shawn小心得几乎不像个雄性动物。  
“你是牙医吗？”几次，Charlie抱着他的脖子，在喘息的间歇问他，“操，别问我感觉怎么样，也别他妈问我疼不疼，你又不是职业服务人员。”  
Shawn没回答。  
亲吻就是回答。  
和Shawn的经历早就不是第一回。可男孩对与亲吻几乎达到了痴迷的程度。每一次。  
爱意是装不出来的。

“Shawn？”Andrew推了推身边目光开始凝滞的家伙，叹了口气。香槟的高脚杯在旋转，酒架在旋转，眼前人的面孔也在旋转。  
“我没事，真的，Andrew，我觉得我该走了，太晚了。”  
经纪人扫了一眼手表，九点四十五分。对于他们来说，这算得上早。但是男孩已经起身，扶着椅子站了一会儿，向外走去，似乎真的对这个派对一点兴趣也提不起来。  
“我开车送你？”回过神来，他连忙追上去。Shawn摆了摆手，打起精神笑着说，我自己走走，这里和酒店距离不远。Andrew皱着眉上下打量着对方，最后还是同意了，没来由留下一句，今天要是不回去也记得告诉我一声，免得我打911满美利坚定位你。  
好，男孩答应着，推门隐遁在夜色里。爵士酒吧的门晃了两下，安静下来。

Charlie的嘴唇颜色很淡。异常柔软，比他身上其他的皮肤都微凉一些。

别想了。纽约的空气在深秋变得没那么好客，吸进肺里需要半天才能暖过来，但是这些凉意在男孩看来还是不够。  
他身体里另一个声音从理智里脱离出来，借着酒精的气力，此刻疯狂叫嚣着。

热。

他从来没觉得自己热得这么厉害过。他没出汗，一件灰蓝色的薄毛衫挂在身上，浑身一丝潮湿的意味也没有。他的手是冰凉的，脚也是，但是他还感觉热，发疯一样。

水。触碰。吻。

他不能不想。两个月以来，每一天他都在想，想累了他就靠在沙发上睡着，在梦里接着想。六十天不到，他迅速瘦下去，肌肉线条依旧明朗，但是颧骨和手腕的关节也愈发清晰。  
Charlie Puth，Charlie，my man.  
Other’s man.  
他弄不明白，这个世界到底是他妈怎么回事。  
他头疼得越来越严重。

Charlie打开门的时候半梦半醒，连是谁都没怎么看清似的。他原本睡得很少，不过最近没心情工作，他把所有事情推掉，专职在家睡觉，不知不觉就能睡到下午。  
醒了就打开冰箱喝汽水，实在饿了吃一口橱柜里的雀巢曲奇，然后打游戏，累了把手柄一扔接着睡。有一半时间，他都直接睡在了客厅的地毯上。屋里很冷，他懒得走到壁炉那，有四分之一的时间他会浑身冰凉地惊醒过来。之后他伸出手去摸身侧，打翻了上午吃了一半的小熊饼干，零食哗啦啦撒了满地。  
Shawn不会回来了。  
在这个认知里，他又睡过去。  
一场接一场的噩梦。

男孩从来没像这样吻过自己，Charlie甚至连关门都顾不上，他的嘴唇被人用力吮吸着，舌尖被对方的犬齿抵住慢慢咬下去。转着身子，在这个粗暴的亲吻里，男人得以把门关上，背着手反锁好。然而这个背手的姿势又太容易被利用，他感觉到自己的手腕被男孩猛然攥住，死死扣在腰上，动弹不得。手指越收越紧，白皙的手腕被捏得生疼。“操，”他用膝盖顶开了男孩，“你是不是疯了？”  
Shawn不愿意回答问题，他勾着嘴角，但那不是笑。  
Charlie就是知道。  
那不是笑。

“Shawn？”男人伸出手去摸男孩的脸，“你喝酒了？”  
Shawn的呼吸很不均匀。脉搏也是。  
“说话。”Charlie没再用力推他，男孩脸色极差，看得他忽然心里一沉，“我去给你煎培根？你吃晚饭了吗？”  
没有回答。

突然，那双攥着他的手松开了，将他整个人扛起来带进了卧室。走得真快，Charlie想调侃他，话说出来却是抖的。他害怕这个轻松举铁的家伙吗？几年以来他一直认为他不怕。  
现在他不想思考这个问题。  
人被扔在床上，一声闷响。  
“操你的，Shawn，你还真什么都干得出来。“翻了个身，Charlie觉得自己腰椎底部开始隐约疼起来。

“衣服，”这是Shawn对他说的第一个词，“脱掉。”

衣物是软的，落地的时候连声音都没有。男人不再问任何问题。他知道没有回答。全身赤裸地半跪在床上，他强撑着最后的尊严，用挑衅的眼神注视着对方。  
男孩坐在窗边的扶手椅上，不紧不慢，将衬衫解开，褪下黑色的紧身牛仔裤，露出紧实精致的肌肉，纹理像是镶嵌在身上。他看上去极具攻击性，平素人畜无害的目光里夹杂了别的图谋。  
Charlie从没见过的图谋。  
不要紧，年轻男人深深吸进一口气，不要紧，他安慰自己，这是你的男孩，他不危险，你了解他。  
可是本能在提醒他逃离。

“过来。”

多伦多少年的腹部像一件雕刻，随着马提尼气味的呼吸翕动着，他拍了一下自己的大腿上部，示意男人坐上来。  
Charlie好像忘了该怎么走路。  
他第一次感觉自己似乎经不起什么折腾。他开始感谢自己的男朋友一直以来没有和他玩花样的爱好，能一本正经地做爱。以至于每次连一个吻痕都不会留下。  
男孩套弄了两下自己的性器，然后闭上眼睛，向后靠去。

“Do you love me, Charles? I’ve been wondering, have you ever?”

男人笑了。  
他不知道自己是不是笑出了眼泪。  
“FUCK YOU,” 他点了点头，努力回忆每一次是怎么做的，“你他妈想让我干什么？”  
“我想你自己上来，”Shawn单手用力在男人胸口抠弄了两下，另一只手垫在他背后禁止他退缩回去，“我想要你，但是我不想动。”  
Charlie听见男孩说。

“让我看看你都会什么，让那些人对你流连忘返。”

男人一个跨坐，将对方的性器握在手里，来回动作着，“好啊，”他说，“你想看？好，好。”提起腰腹，他颤抖着，腿部因为肌肉发力而塑成一个漂亮而流畅的形状。  
“没有润滑，”他将干燥柔软的穴口对准了近乎充血的性器，声音开始波动，“你想好了？”

“我知道。”

眼泪滑下来。  
“你他妈问我爱不爱你。”Charlie咬紧了牙，“好啊。”  
他坐了下去。

穴肉是无比柔软的，脆弱的黏膜和性器一寸一寸摩擦下去，牵动浑身所有的神经。男人抖动得愈发厉害，他一只手撑在了男孩的小腹上，右手还在固执地将剩下的一段送入。时间过得过于漫长。疼痛像是要撕裂他。  
“Shawn…”他觉得自己的意志力像是吉他上的最后一根琴弦，绷得太紧，离断裂就差几毫米的距离，随着破碎的呻吟，他终于败下阵来。  
由内而外。  
“我受不了……”

啃咬。占有。

痛感牵连的是两个人。

一阵风暴从Shawn的头脑中席卷过去，那声告饶抽在面侧，像一记响亮的耳光。

他忽然就醒酒了。

然而他眼前却是这样一副图景——他的Charlie，满脸的泪水，眼睑和鼻尖红得不像话，浑身颤抖，因为疼痛而屏息，脆弱的穴口含着自己。  
没有准备，没有保护，没有亲吻和安慰。  
就是为了证明什么神圣的爱。  
操。  
这是他爱的人。这是他说过要保护的人。

男孩慌了神，飞快将他抱紧，好像慢一秒就要来不及了似的。  
“对不起对不起！天啊……我真是疯了……”Shawn松开那个怀抱，看着Charlie，面对面的注视，虹膜碰着虹膜。男人因为疼痛和什么别的原因，看他的时候眼神显得并不完全。  
“信了吗？我说我爱你。”  
那个平日里慵懒的嗓音泡得轻飘飘的。

“我退出来好吗？都是我的错，Charlie，我再也不喝酒了，我发誓……我……你别动，你抱着我……我现在就退出来……”  
一个念头闪过去，男孩忽然就不说话了。  
我还有什么资格让他抱着我？  
他现在愿意吗？

他以后还会愿意吗？

然而是男孩多虑了。  
男人将头发向后用手指理一下，攀上他的背脊，两只手环住他肩膀，扣紧了，在他耳边呼吸着，声音破碎，心跳迷离。  
Shawn一点一点挪动着身子，将性器向外抽离。千万个、无数个吻落在Charlie的耳朵上。  
“你慢一点。”男人小声抱怨。“疼。”  
Charlie不是个怕疼的人。Shawn想起有一次两个人在家里准备晚饭，他被桌腿绊倒摔出很远，膝盖一片青紫，而自己去扶他的时候，他还是笑着，像一只小型犬，大大咧咧站起来，“不要紧。”

他现在说疼。

钻心腕骨的疼。

“马上，马上就好，对不起……”  
男孩觉得自己心疼得要炸开了。但是Charlie无暇顾及。他抱着那个肩膀，贪婪地攥取许久消失在自己生活中的、男孩的味道，感受着那双为吉他调音的手缓慢摩挲着他的脊背，享受对方滚烫的的、温柔到极致的嘴唇。  
“我很想你。”扔下过度维持的输赢，他整个腹部紧贴住了Shawn。性器头部来到穴口边缘的时候，他轻轻挪了挪身子，抽了口气，凑过头故作轻松在男孩脖子上用力亲了一下。  
“不要紧。”

皱着眉，Shawn没有说话，将男人抱起来，放在床上，将他翻了个身，用手指按压一下他的臀缝，查看红肿的情况。  
动作轻到几乎无法察觉。

空气又一次安静得粘稠。

“Shawn？”Charlie动了动身子，背过手将对方的胸膛拉近，闭上眼，近乎色情地摸过男孩身上的每一个地方，从下到上，直到他的脸。  
Charlie摸过去，摸了满手的湿润。  
“喂，”他停住了男孩继续检查自己的动作，翻身紧紧抱住他，整个人吊在他身上，“我说了不要紧，你不是故意的，我又不会把你告到州立法院，你别怕。”

“别怕，没事了。”

Shawn低下头，整张脸带着颤埋进男人颈窝里，左手捂住他的腰侧，循着记忆，把摔疼了他的位置暖过来。  
触感真实无比。  
男孩提醒自己。这不是什么春梦，也不是青少年的奇怪幻想。这是Charlie，活生生的，完全信任自己的，无条件投降的。

可惜Charlie现在完全顾不上抒情。我得想办法把他留在这，以一场难忘到蚀骨的性爱让他搬回来。  
“还做不做了？”半眯着眼，男人像只猫一样借着壁灯的光亮换了个姿势，不满似的，看着身上压着他却只顾着擦眼睛的不速之客，“我耐心有限，小家伙，趁我心情不赖。”  
Shawn好像没能消化这句话。  
“不会疼吗？”  
“操你的。又来。你在这胡乱克制什么？刚才不是挺强势的？”Charlie作势要踢他小腹，“自己去找润滑，上一次是你放的，我不知道在哪。找到了快点回来，你要是敢推门出去我立刻报警。”

浑浑噩噩，男孩回来的时候的手里多了一瓶润滑油，推开门却发现Charlie等不及了似的，像只松鼠一样手脚张开躺在床上，抚慰开始兴奋的性器，神色认真，一丝不苟。  
和巡演前彩排的样子没什么区别。  
Shawn把润滑扔在床头柜上面，抓过被子裹住Charlie，握着他有点泛凉的双手，胁迫他坐起身，和他接吻。  
眼角，鼻尖，额头，鬓角。  
眉毛格外可爱诱人，男孩一遍一遍用舌尖舔舐稀疏顺从的毛发，直到那里潮湿得全贴附在了Charlie的眉眶上。  
Charlie非常确认，现在他已经完完全全准备好了，他需要这个三好青年跳过暖场的情节。他们是小别胜新婚的热血动物，有需求的动物。  
于是他开口了。

“Let’s get down to some real business.”  
他说。  
“Let me feel you’re sorry. Make up for it.”

扩张的手指沾满了啫喱质地的液体，在Shawn的手心里捂热了，才舍得放进男人的身体。男孩的手和这个年龄的人不大一样。他的手是拨弦调音的手，担负的多了，质地也就没那么细腻，于是他的碰触比任何人的都来得更真实。  
Shawn，speed up.  
他听见Charlie闷在喉咙里的气喘。  
指尖熟练地擦过能让他年长伴侣感到欢愉的位置，带来肠壁热烈的回应。软肉温存地吸吮着男孩的两指，随着手指抽动不舍地吞吐着液体。

Easy, baby, it’s alright.  
Charlie哽咽着声音。  
“进来。”他说。方才的疼痛还存留了余温，但他认为在心理上，他太需要立刻拥有他的男孩。  
立刻。  
他先前常和Shawn开玩笑，美其名曰像我这个年纪的老男人目标明确，一秒钟都等不了。  
后来他逐渐明白，那些所谓的等待，让他不耐烦的扩张、润滑、亲吻，也是自己和这个男孩相爱的原因之一。  
耐心。  
生活上，工作上，甚至床上。  
Shawn，这个周到得近乎多虑的家伙，会默不作声替他处理好许多事情，让他快要忘了他的男孩只有二十岁。许多自己走过的路他还没有见过。  
二十岁的大男孩会有些自私地想着，我的Charlie是我一个人的。  
二十岁的大男孩会因为一个唇印而生气，满心充斥着酸涩，又不知道怎么说出口。  
别扭的固执，幼稚的竞争。  
走也走得干干净净，像必须要赢下比赛。

“好。”  
Shawn换了个更加方便的角度，扶着Charlie的腰际，慢慢将自己送入。男人痴迷地感受着他性器的形状，它的温度，经过的每一个点和面。  
他们的身体相互太过熟悉了。  
没费气力，男孩顶了顶某个格外特殊的位置，引发Charlie一声压抑的惊呼，夹杂着气喘，完全交托的气喘。  
那双眼睛已经开始再次湿润，却全然发自快感。  
“I’m yours.”  
Charlie把自己转过来，转成看得见自己爱人的姿势，尽管这个姿势可能让事情没那么轻松。好在Shawn有办法让他们都更舒服一点。  
性器头部一次一次用力摩擦过男人无法抗拒的位置，男孩的嘴唇落在Charlie的胸口，一切早先被他伤害过的地方。吻是可以疗伤止痛的。  
沉浸在欲望浪潮里的Charlie只记得一件事，抓住他的Latin lover。

“要我慢一点吗？”  
恍惚中他听见Shawn低哑着嗓音问他。因为他抓得太紧了，男孩轻轻拍了拍他的背，继而将他向上揽着，以免他过一会儿脱力滑下去。  
他下巴抵在男孩肩上，摇了摇头。

润滑随着抽动的动作溢了出来，肉体碰撞的声音使人面红耳赤，两个人相接的部分一片湿泞。  
“Shawn…”  
直立对于两个人而言都是个全新的姿势，角度深刻得要命，一阵一阵的战栗和呜咽包围着男人，新鲜刺激的快感顺着神经冲上来，他感觉整个人渐渐酥软下去，只剩下在面色潮红的男孩耳边喘息的力气。

肠壁收缩着，全然欢迎的姿态让男孩头皮发麻，两个人极其契合，突然Charlie的声音变了调，小腿用力勾住对方的后腰。  
“我要到了… Shawn，Shawn，你快……”  
男孩感觉血液都涌到脸上，他抱紧了Charlie，用力抽送着，每一次都深到男人腰椎酸软，眼前大片大片炸开色彩和光斑，像触手可及的极乐。

几乎是同时，他们达到了顶峰。

“我爱你，”Charlie的语调由于激烈运动快带上了哭腔，但是又不至于变了味道，“我他妈爱你爱得快死了，Shawn。”  
他们没有立刻起身收拾，而是抱在一起滚到床上，安静地躺着，平复着呼吸，体液混着一层薄汗，在微凉的房间里蒸腾着热气。  
“你多久没开壁炉？”男孩捋了捋Charlie的头发，吻了一下他汗湿的额角，用被子将两个人缠住，“某些人离开我根本不会照顾自己。”  
“某些？”  
Charlie很久没这么安心过，困意如同潮汐，漫上来，又退下去。他向Shawn的颈窝靠了靠，抬眼看着他。  
“某个。”  
那双温润的棕绿色眼睛满意地眨了一下。

“我可以不去party了，从此以后，如果你不喜欢。”  
“那对你太不公平了，”Shawn语气里满是愧意，“但是，如果，我是说，你要是愿意，要不要带我一起？”  
“没问题。”

原来问题是这么解决的。原来问题是可以解决的。  
“我只爱你一个，你记好了，”男人做了个吞咽的动作，“下次就不会这么轻易放你回来了。”

心跳柔和地叩击着两个人紧贴的胸腔。

“我记住了。我发誓我再也不离家出走了。”男孩低下头，把一头鬈发都埋在Charlie胸口，男人痒得笑了两声，接着Shawn又抬起头：

“想不想吃披萨？我猜你最近吃的全是橱柜里的过期饼干。运动之后要补充能量。”

“Please！！！！”

Shawn坐起来拿起手机，帮他把被子掖好。

“我查一下附近24小时的披萨店……”忽然，他的笑容凝固在脸上。

“怎么了？”

“没什么，”Shawn愣愣地放下手机，转头看着自己的男朋友，“911是24小时的吗？”

 

-fin


End file.
